Take it Like a Man, Captain
by sunshinepiveh
Summary: Jim's first time catching. PWP.


"Spock, Spock, Spock." Jim interrupted. "Where is this coming from? You know I don't..." he stopped, flustered, his face reddening slightly. Even after six months of man on man sex, Jim still was uncomfortable talking about it. He'd always been straight, damn it. Which is why Spock should be understanding about this. In fact, he _had_ been understanding, up until now. "I pitch and you catch." he said simply, and his flat look dared Spock to question his colloquialism. "I thought you liked it that way. You've always seemed satisfied."

"It is not that I am dissatisfied with your performance, Jim." Spock said simply.

Jim nodded. "Well, good."

Spock pressed on. "It is simply that there exists a certain inequality in our activities, and I wish to explore possible methods of coitus more fully."

"Alright. No one's ever accused me of not being an adventurous man. If it's exploration you want, Spock, we'll get some handcuffs or some chocolate syrup or I don't know, a sehlat costume or something."

Spock's eyes widened in horror at the image Jim was painting. "I assure you I have no desire to simulate intercourse with a sehlat." he said with a barely repressed shudder.

"Fine, fine, the point is -"

"The point is -" Spock interrupted, "That I would like to _pitch_." he said flatly, using Jim's own vernacular.

Jim bit back any response and scrubbed a hand through his hair and against the back of his neck, blushing furiously. Finally, he gave a single nod. "Alright. Okay. It's only fair. You've done it, after all." he reasoned. "We've been... together for a good half a year now. We know what we're doing."

It was clear to Spock that Jim was trying to "psych himself up" with this self directed pep talk. Gently, he ran two fingers along the side of Jim's face and said softly, "I will not harm you, _t'hy'la_. You need not fear."

Some of his tension dissipated at that and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I know, Spock, I know. I'm just being... silly, I guess. It's stupid, illogical. But I want to do it."

"Truly?"

He let out a huffed laugh. "Against my better judgement, maybe."

Spock's lips quirked in a not-quite-smile.

"So, how do you want me?" Jim asked self consciously. They were already nude together on Jim's bed in anticipation of their regular nightly activities when Spock had made known his new desire.

Spock quirked a brow. Jim was making the event needlessly tense, and rather than answer him verbally, he chose to do so physically, leaning in to capture his _t'hy'la_'s soft lips with his own. Immediately, Jim relaxed a bit more, gasping into the kiss and returning it enthusiastically. It was in this manner that Spock gradually arranged them such that he was levered atop Jim who was sprawled on his back, returning his kisses eagerly and thrusting his hips gently against Spock's own hardness.

Jim did not protest when Spock's hand encircled his hard flesh and gently stroked. He did not protest even when Spock's hand drifted further south to caress, ever so gently, his balls. He did not protest as Spock's fingers meandered further back, slick with Spock's own secretions, over the taint, over the cheeks, between the cheeks, against the -

Jim flinched involuntarily and pulled back slightly, gasping away from the kiss. "Spock." he murmured into Spock's mouth, stifling a nervous laugh. "Warn a guy, will ya?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock replied, moving his mouth back to Jim's. Jim wanted to protest the appellation and that if they were not wearing clothes Spock should remember to call him Jim - he wanted to protest, but his mouth was otherwise occupied with Spock's expert tongue, and he lost all thoughts of protest as he moaned into Spock's mouth.

After another indeterminate time of kissing, Spock pulled away slightly, his mouth just beside Jim's ear such that Jim could hear him whisper in a low voice, feel the air pass him giving him goosebumps. "I am going to penetrate you now, Jim. Please do not be alarmed." he warned him, as requested, and gently pressed his slippery finger against Jim's entrance.

Jim barely had time to process what Spock had actually said, so distracted was he by Spock's _voice_ and his breath caressing his ear, and Spock's mouth moving down to kiss the tender spot just where his jaw met his ear - And then his eyes went wide at the initial breach and his brain stuttered to a halt. He gasped and felt his body instinctively tense against the intrusion. His whole body. Including his anus.

"Ow, ow, fuck, Spock." the words tumbled from his mouth without conscious direction. He knew only that something bad was happening.

"Jim. You are panicking." Spock said as gently as he was able, not moving his single digit that barely breached his _t'hy'la_.

"..."

"Jim."

"Okay, maybe." Jim admitted reluctantly, and deliberately tried to regulate his breathing. Spock did not move. "Spock."

"Jim." Spock pressed a millimetre further, resuming his kissing of Jim's neck.

"T-" Jim gasped at the kiss. "Take it out."

"Negative."

"J-just for a second."

Spock emitted a low growl of primal Vulcan disapproval. He moved his finger fractionally inward.

Jim tensed up again and squirmed away from the kiss. "Ow! Ow, Spock. Stop." His voice was uncertain in emotion, as if he may cry, become furiously angry, or panic at any second, and indeed Spock could feel the whirl of conflicting emotion from this contact with Jim's skin. He did not sigh, but he removed his finger. "Owowowowow." Jim hissed for the bare second it took Spock to extricate himself. Spock gave him a flat look. Jim pouted. "What? Don't give me that. I'm _trying_." he whined. Jim was fully aware he sounded like a petulant child. He did not need Spock's eyebrow to tell him so. "Did you even use lube?" he queried.

"Yes, Jim. I was more than sufficiently lubricated. You have sustained no damage."

Jim looked at him skeptically. "Really?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"If you are truly concerned that there is injury, perhaps a trip to sickbay would be in order." Spock offered lightly.

Jim simply snatched the pillow beneath his own head and launched it at Spock in retort. "Fine." he said petulantly. "Fine." he said again, with determination. "Let's do this." He turned around onto his forearms and knees, leaning his head down toward his hands. "This is supposed to be the optimal position for penetration. If you can take a whole dick I can certainly take a damned finger. Proceed, Mr. Spock." he said in his most captainly of voices.

"Yes, Captain." Spock answered dutifully, and relubricated his finger. He pressed the pad of it against Jim's anus and both felt and saw Jim's whole body tense in anticipation of the invasion. Spock barely restrained a sigh. "You are tensing."

"I'm not -" Jim began to argue. He stopped, took a deep breath, and tried to remain relaxed.

With infinite care, Spock pressed forward and this time managed to get his entire first finger seated inside Jim. He dare not move a millimetre for the first few seconds as Jim tried to remain calm and relaxed and to process the foreign sensation. Spock's free hand gently stroked any bit of flesh he could reach to soothe his _t'hy'la_. Realizing this was likely as relaxed as Jim was likely to get at present, Spock began very gently to slide in and out of the orifice adding some of his copious amounts of self-produced lubricant when necessary.

Through it all, Jim tolerated it. He tolerated it because he was a man, damn it, and he was a Captain, and if Spock could take it well then so could he. It felt weird, and uncomfortable, and Jim would rather not picture how much of a bitch in heat he must look in this position, and when he realized for a second what he was deliberately not thinking about he wondered whether he had some real serious problems - but nope! Not thinking about it! Lalalalala.

And that was when Spock found Jim's _prostate_.

A sound that Jim had _never_ produced came out, something between a whimper and a squeak and a mewl, and he couldn't _breathe_ and he didn't want to. He felt his toes curl as Spock touched him there again and his eyes squeezed tight against the white light dancing before his eyes. From not breathing to gasping, maybe he was hyperventilating, he didn't know. He'd begun to sweat. And Little Jimmy, who had all but checked out of the proceedings, was perking up with renewed interest. A genuine moan fell from Jim as Spock pressed with deliberate intent and he felt his spine bow and his muscles melt.

Spock's eyes shone with lust and anticipation as he saw his _t'hy'la_, at long last, responding favourably. Of course, he'd had every confidence that it would be so, for Spock was Vulcan, and had _infinite_ patience. He would have his _t'hy'la_; it was only a question of when. And the answer to that question was becoming increasingly apparent as Jim became increasingly undone. Spock utilized Jim's moment of true relaxation to coat two fingers now with lubricant and penetrated him more fully, meeting little resistance. Indeed, Jim actually _pressed back_ against the invading digits, arching his back and spreading his knees another centimetre out as if in subconscious desire to give Spock access. This was highly acceptable. Spock had to utilize an even greater degree of control as Jim became increasingly wanton.

Jim's breathing was slower and deeper now. Why had he thought this was a bad idea, again? His mind was totally clouded with lust, but he did notice when Spock began to press his hard cock against his entrance. He felt himself straining to allow entry and whimpered slightly in protest. But simultaneously, he _wanted_ it now. There was a damned itch deep inside of him and Spock's fingers, sexy as they were, weren't cutting it. He wanted Spock, he realized, balls deep inside of him, and with a grunt of manly determination, he pressed backward to impale himself further on the hard member. It was Spock's turn to grunt with pleasure and with Jim's thrust, his Vulcan control was finally undone.

They began moving in earnest now, and it was every bit as satisfying as Spock had anticipated - perhaps more so. While he would never tire of being taken by his _t'hy'la_, so, too was he certain he'd never tire of being the one to take. A deeply primal facet of his _katra_ urged him to claim his mate and that's exactly what he did as he thrust into Jim with renewed strength and vigour. And Jim... Jim had never been so alluring as he was now, back arched, head tilted down as he went almost boneless, Spock having to hold up his hips for him as he urgently jacked himself off in time with Spock's thrusts. The _sounds_ that came out of Jim were entirely different from his usual repertoire and Spock found the sound of them to be utterly intoxicating. He wanted to hear more, needed to hear more, and with a final desperate thrust he heard the crescendo to the chorus they'd created with Jim's exultant shout as they simultaneously unloaded in climax.

Afterwards as they lay cuddled together, uncaring of the mess they'd made, Jim sleepily murmured "...told you I could take it."

"Yes, Jim." Spock pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Like a man. A manly man."

"Yes, Captain." Spock reassured. "You were very manly."

"Kay. Good. Wanna be manly again tomorrow."

Spock allowed himself a rare smile. "Very well, my Jim. I consent to penetrating you submissively as you dominantly take it like a man." Jim could clearly see the humour and affection in his eyes.

"Damn straight." Jim asserted.

"Doubtful."

Jim dissolved into sleepy giggles as he cuddled his precious Spock.


End file.
